Hubie and Marina Meet Aladdin
thumb|400px|link=Hubie and Marina Meet Aladdin is another upcoming spin-off film made by RogersGirlRabbit. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The film opens with Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional sultanate of Agrabah, attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. He enlists a petty thief to enter the cave and retrieve it, whose attempt fails. Jafar and his parrot assistant, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Drake is revealed to be helping him, hoping for another chance at Marina's hand in marriage, Meanwhile, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers, Fawn, and Buck arrive in Agrabah and help rescue a street rat named Aladdin and his pet monkey Abu. Aladdin invites them to stay at his place where he talks with them and tells Hubie that someday his dreams will come true. Meanwhile, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with her life in the palace, flees to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets Aladdin, Abu, Hubie, and his friends. Aladdin and Jasmine begin to form a friendship. After Aladdin, Hubie, and their friends are arrested by orders of Jafar, Jasmine orders Jafar to have him released. Jafar lies to her that Aladdin was already executed, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Jafar, disguised as an elder, releases Aladdin, Abu, Hubie, and the others from the dungeon and leads them to the Cave of Wonders, promising a reward in return for retrieving the lamp. The cave allows them to enter but warns them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Abu, Hubie, and his friends find a magic carpet. Aladdin, Hubie and the others obtain the lamp but Abu's attempt to steal a gem backfires and causes the cave to collapse. The carpet flies them back to the entrance and Aladdin delivers the lamp to Jafar, who then tries to kill him. Abu then thwarts Jafar and steals back the lamp as he, the carpet, Hubie, Marina, their friends, and Aladdin fall back into the cave just as it closes. In the collapsed cave, Aladdin rubs the lamp, unexpectedly unleashing Genie, who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes with the exception of murder, romance, revival of the dead or additional wishes. Aladdin tricks the genie into magically freeing himself, Abu, Hubie, his friends and the carpet from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, Genie states that Aladdin will not receive anymore magic help unless he explicitly states, "I wish." While contemplating his wishes, Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free Genie as his last wish. Aladdin decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to be legally able to court Jasmine. Marina is unsure of this idea. Meanwhile, Jafar and Drake attempt to mind control the Sultan into arranging a marriage between Jafar and Jasmine in order to become Sultan himself. Before they are able to succeed, Aladdin appears and parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali of Ababwa." Drake suspects something about his servants, who are Hubie, Marina, and their friends in disguise. Sultan is impressed but Jasmine rejects Ali as a suitor. Despite the Genie and Marina's suggestions that Aladdin to tell the princess who he really is and be himself, Aladdin keeps up his act as a suave prince and takes Jasmine around the world on the magic carpet. Jasmine suspects that Ali is actually the man she met in the marketplace; during the trip, she tricks Aladdin into admitting it and demands the truth from him. Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as Aladdin returns her home. Afterwards, Aladdin is kidnapped and thrown into the ocean by Jafar who makes a second attempt to arrange a marriage. Luckily, Hubie, Marina and Rocko dive into the sea and rub the lamp. Genie rescues Aladdin as his second wish; Aladdin, Hubie, and their friends returns to the palace and exposes Jafar's plot. Jafar flees after noticing the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizing who Aladdin is and also finding out who Hubie and Marina are. Aladdin has second thoughts about freeing Genie, believing that without him he is "just Aladdin." Iago steals the lamp and brings it to Jafar and Drake. Jafar becomes Genie's new master, using his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan's throne and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Using his new powers, Jafar enslaves Jasmine and the Sultan along with Marina, Fawn, Bonkers, and the bird kids, exposes Aladdin as a street rat, then exiles him along with Hubie, Rocko, Pikatwo, Buck, and Abu to a frozen wasteland. They use the magic carpet to return to the palace, where Aladdin, Hubie and his friends sneak in to try and recapture the lamp. Jafar and Drake propose using Jafar's third wish to make Jasmine his queen and Marina a wife to Drake. Genie protests that he cannot grant that wish, but Marina pretends to feign interest in Drake, allowing Aladdin and Hubie to try to grab the lamp. Aladdin and Hubie gets caught and they all battle Jafar, who transforms himself into an enormous cobra and traps Aladdin, Hubie, Rocko and Bonkers. Jafar claims to be "the most powerful being on Earth," to which Aladdin argues that Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie himself. However, he then discovers that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into a lamp of his own, dragging Iago and Drake with him. The Genie sends Jafar's lamp flying into the Cave of Wonders. Genie urges Aladdin that he should use his third wish to regain his princeship, warning Aladdin that he has never seen a woman like Jasmine, but Aladdin, realizing that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, decides to keep his promise and wish for Genie's freedom. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Hubie, Marina, and their friends leave for new adventures. Trivia *This film is alternate to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (due to the Genie being in that film) and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin (due to Jafar and Iago guest starring in that film). *Buck will see the Genie again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range. *This will be made in honor of Robin Williams. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series Category:Spin-off films